


Tea?

by LaurenHoward



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Fights, First Kiss, M/M, Students, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenHoward/pseuds/LaurenHoward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets into some trouble with some of John's rugby team, so John decides to help a student out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea?

**Author's Note:**

> This work was an Omegle RP with 'palace-of-deduction.tumblr.com'. Many thanks for their cooperation!
> 
> Prompt was suggested from 'johnlockprompts.tumblr.com'.

Was it you who set the fire alarm off last night? JW

It might have been. I apologize, one of my experiments starred smoking.... SH

No need to apologise to me, I was up anyway. Rugby boys aren't too happy about it though. I'd watch out for them. JW  
Ah...you're in Rugby, though. SH

True, but I don't take it as seriously as them, and I'm not an arsehole, like one in particular. You live in the same dorm as me, don't you? JW

Yeah, I do. Which one is the one I should really watch for? SH

His name is Peter. He desperately wants to be captain, but he's never going to get it. JW

I'm John Watson, by the way, but I guess you already knew that. JW

Yeah. I'm Sherlock Holmes, though. And I've already had the pleasure of meeting Peter.. SH

I was hoping you wouldn't say that, really. He talks about you a lot at practice. JW

Well, then he certainly knows I set off the fire alarm. SH

Probably. I just thought I'd warn you, he can get rather nasty when he's angry. JW

He showed me that, once. I told his girlfriend he was cheating on her with her sister. He didn't like that. SH

Ah, yes. I heard about that. You're quite famous here, Sherlock Holmes. JW

Quite famous as a freak. You on the other hand, John Watson, are truly popular. SH

You're not a freak, you're bloody brilliant from what I've heard. JW

[Delayed] Oh...well, you'd be the first to think it's amazing. SH

Really? I don't see how anyone couldn't be impressed by that. JW

Would you mind if I asked you what you knew about me? JW

Okay, but just a heads up, people tell me to 'piss off' for a reason. SH

Try me. JW

Okay. Well, let's start with your family, John. Lived someplace where the sun always was up in the sky, I'm guessing grew up on a farm then moved here. You had an abusive father as a drunk, beaten any chance you got. You and your mother moved away, along with your sister, wanting to start fresh. You don't approve of your sibling falling into old habits with alcohol. You are the who is still strong. You're shorter than most, but have the looks and charm that will get anyone in bed with you, along with an unbeatable personality. Also, thinking about military, John? SH

[Delayed] That was brilliant. Absolutely. I think there was a bit of flattery there but, whatever you say Sherlock Holmes. I haven't told anybody about the military, or my dad actually. JW

It's not flattery. The line of girls waiting for you and the quick glances of some guys would say so. And...you aren't upset at all? SH

Haha, I guess so. And no, I mean you're a bit blunt at times but I was expecting you to tell me as it is. After all, it's my life. Truly amazing. JW

Ah..thank you. SH

No problem. JW

So what are you studying? JW

Ah, forensics and chemistry. SH

Sounds interesting. You want to work in the police force? JW

Something in that area. You want to be a doctor, as well. SH

That's the plan, if I can pass the course anyway. JW

You will. You're smart. SH

Not as smart as the others in my class, that's for sure. JW

You'll be a brilliant doctor. Maybe you can show off your skills once Peter's done talking to me once he finds out I set the alarms. SH

No problem, if its Peter I have to treat. I'd love to see him take a beating. JW

Don't tell him that. JW

I would if I stood a chance against him. SH

He's not as good a fighter as he makes himself out to be. JW

Mm. Well, we can see about that, then. I heard footsteps down the hall, so I'm guessing I have a few seconds before he's here. SH

I guess I'll have to conveniently pop over then. JW

Really? You'd want to come over? SH

Well for one, I want to make sure you're not going to get hurt. JW

Ah. Well, follow the sound of people screaming. SH

I can hear his annoying bloody voice now. JW

John left his room promptly, walking down the corridor to where Peter and two of his friends stood bashing on Sherlock's door. "Is there a problem, boys?" He asked casually, raising his eyebrows at the trio.

Sherlock, upon hearing the voice of John, smiled a bit to himself, then opening the door. "Gentlemen. And Peter. What brings you here?" he asked, leaning against the door, eyes wandering from Peter to John. He stared at him a bit too long, then looking away. "How can I help you." he smiled politely.

John met Sherlock's gaze for a few seconds before turning to the others. "We know that you set off the fire alarm, Holmes, and we're not happy about it." Peter bit, making himself appear bigger, his friends nodding in agreement.

Sherlock straightened up in the doorway, lifting his chin. "I'm surprised you could figure that out. Took a lot of work, right? Or did you have someone else tell you this?" he questioned, ready for anything the man would try. Hopefully he'll be let off with a cut lip and some minor bruises. If he was lucky.

"It's not that hard to tell when all you do is sit in there and do weird experiments all day long." One of Peter's followers blurted, pointing into Sherlock's room. "Are you annoyed simply because of that girl the other night?" John asked Peter, frowning. It was well known, to the rugby team at least, that Peter had been chasing after a girl and had finally gotten her to come to his room, when all of a sudden the fire alarm goes off, causing her to run out.

Sherlock smirked a bit at what John had pointed out. "Oh? Well, next time tell me you have a /girl/ over. I wouldn't have done it then. Talk about bad luck, though." the brunet said, taking a step forward so he was fully in the hall with the other's, door closed behind him.

John glanced over to Sherlock, giving him what he'd hoped to look like a warning. "Don't push it, Holmes." Peter said defensively, stepping forward, getting into Sherlock's personal space. "Who's side are you on, John?" He added, still looking towards Sherlock.

Sherlock tensed up. Maybe it was a bad idea to close the door behind himself. He was starting to regret that. Keeping his mouth shut, he looked Peter in the eyes, pressing back against the door to try and get away from him. He wanted to tell him how awful he smelt, but the look John gave him kept him quiet.

"I'm not on anyone's side, but you should know by now that I don't allow fighting on my rugby team, so I suggest you all piss off." John said, raising his voice a little, and stepping closer to Peter, matching the distance between him and Sherlock.

Sherlock relaxed a bit as John stepped closer. Eyes on him, Sherlock blinked. Nobody had ever stepped in to aid or stop a fight. Usually they passerby’s thought Sherlock deserved it. He could get used to having John this close. God, he hoped he wasn't blushing at all.

"Or what?" Peter questioned, temper rising. "Or I kick you off the team, beat the shit out of you AND get Sherlock here to spread a nice little rumour around. People have to believe him, because he's always right when he deduces people. Isn't that right, Sherlock?" John replied with a bright smile.

Sherlock's face flushed, but he managed to smirk, nodding his head. "I'll make it about how that girl ran out because she wasn't impressed with /something/ of yours, not the fire alarm." the brunet chuckled, shifting his stance to be closer to John instead of Peter. He couldn't believe how well this was going so far.

John's smile got even bigger, impressed with Sherlock's answer. "How does that sound then boys?" He asked, crossing his arms. The trio looked at each other with a slight look of fear before turning back to Sherlock. "If anything like this happens again Holmes, you're in for it. Come on." Peter threatened, before stalking down the corridor, his loyal friends following.

Sherlock watched them leave before slumping against the door, chuckling a bit. "Ah..thanks for that." he told John, still rather close to the blond. Looking down, he pretended to brush something off his jeans. "That was rather amazing. I've never been that close to a fight and not get hit." he told him, ruffling out his hair, heart still beating a little faster in the presence of the other.

"Anytime." John replied with a smile, using one arm to lean against the wall next to Sherlock's door. "I hate fights. They're completely unnecessary. You get into fights often?" He asked, staring at Sherlock's hair for a few seconds longer than he should have after he ruffled it.

Sherlock felt like melting when John leaned over against the wall. "More than I should. Sometimes I don't even do anything." he sighed, shrugging. "I'm used to it. I can deflect a few of his hits, knowing how he swings." he reassured the blond, giving a crooked smile. "I think I'm safe now, though. Tea?" Sherlock asked, opening the door for John. "It's the least I can do."

John frowned slightly hearing Sherlock's history of fights, feeling sorry for the student. "I'd love some, thank you." He said, stepping into Sherlock's room. John was thankful for the offer, he would have invited Sherlock for tea anyway, but was curious to know more about the mysterious Holmes.

Sherlock's room was tidy, except the stacks of paper everywhere. He hoped John wasn't intimidated by the skull that sat on the counter. Moving into the kitchen, he set the kettle, humming as he prepared them both tea. They couldn’t really work at the table, for all his equipment was still there, microscopes and all. "I would offer something to eat, but I don't have food because if the fact that I rarely eat." he said over his shoulder.

"It's no problem, it hasn't been long since I last ate." John replied, taking a look around Sherlock's room and smiling when he saw something interesting. "How come you rarely eat? Do you mind?" He asked, gesturing to sit on Sherlock's bed.

Sherlock looked over and shook his head, letting him sit on his bed. He was really polite. Maybe that's why Sherlock liked him. He was different compared to the others. "I don't eat because it takes up too much time and is rather tedious. Distracts me from my work. Plus, takes up too much space in the fridge." he prayed John would have the grace not to bring up that topic. "Anything else you want to ask about? I'm an open book."

"Cheers." John said, getting comfortable. He nodded in understanding at what Sherlock was saying, although he couldn't really fully understand, with him needing all the energy he could get for rugby. "Hm, you have a girlfriend?" He asked, curiously. John had always been attracted to girls, but he did recognise the looks he got off men too, and found himself interested in Sherlock.

Sherlock was caught off guard at John's question. "Oh. No..not really my area." he stated, finishing up the tea for them both. Trying not to overreact, he kept a calm composure, handing John his cuppa, resting on the bed as well. "Girls aren't lining up to be with me, and they are just..not my cup of tea." he smiled a bit, looking over at John. "You undoubtedly have some girl waiting at you room, am I correct?" he teased playfully, though thinking it was probably true.

"A boyfriend then?" John asked politely, smiling when he was handed the cup of tea. "And no, nothing like that." He laughed, "They only want sex anyway, and I'd much rather use that time more effectively." John added, taking a sip of his tea.

Sherlock shook his head gently, somehow expecting and not expecting the question. "No. I haven't got a boyfriend either." the brunet left out the part of not dating them, because he wouldn't really mind dating John. Or even sleeping with him once for that matter. "Ah, well, what would you do with that time?" he asked him, eyes locked on John's, then flickering down to his lips for just a second or two.

John sat back a bit, mug resting in his lap. "Oh you know, I have to study and play rugby, sort my sister out now and again and sometimes, just sometimes, I have to meet fascinating people and get them out of fights." He said slowly, with humour. Even though he'd only known Sherlock for at most 20 minutes, he was even more brilliant than what he'd heard from other people or over text.

Fascinating. John had called him fascinating. He was sure he was blushing now. "It's always nice to have some excitement in your life." he told the other man, smiling back at him, and giving a soft chuckle. "As for me, I'm rather glad for this little bit of excitement." he smiled down into the liquid of his tea, not able to look into those gorgeous blue eyes John had.

The smaller man took another sip of his tea before placing it on the floor, and moving slightly closer to Sherlock. "You're cute when you blush." John confessed, tilting his head to get a better look at the man.

Sherlock nearly choked on his tea as John said that. Looking at him, he made sure that he wasn't joking at all. Relaxing, he offered a smile. "Well, that comment certainly doesn't help at all." he mumbled, feeling his face heat up.

John laughed quietly, unable to stop smiling. He hadn't been this happy in months. "Sherlock, what else can you deduce about me, now?" He asked in a hushed tone, ignoring the fact that he was staring rather intently at Sherlock.

Sherlock was almost breathless when John spoke softly. "Ah," he hesitated, watching him lean in a bit. Setting his cuppa down as well, he turned to face him, looking him over. "Well...your pupils are dilated. You seem rather interested in me, though I am not sure why. And," he moved to gently feel his wrist long enough to get a pulse. "Your pulse has elevated. Either you are think of someone else in this moment or you are interested in me.."

"Why wouldn't I be interested in you?" John asked, taking Sherlock's hand gently before he could pull away. "You're smart, confident, witty... And beautiful." He sighed.

Sherlock looked at their hands and then back to John's face. "You don't know what I'm like. You just met me." he mumbled, though scooting even closer to him, wanting to touch John more.

"Well I'd like to get to know you, if that's okay with you?" John questioned, rubbing his thumb over the top of Sherlock's hand, reducing his smile to show how serious he was about this.

"God, yes." Sherlock breathed, nodding his head in agreement. "I'd like to know you more than I already have." he joked around, chuckling softly. Sherlock knew more about the blond than the blond did about him.

John laughed with Sherlock, "Good, very good in fact." He dipped his head, feeling himself blush. "God, I feel like a teenager." John confessed. "It's probably late, I should get some sleep, but I'd quite like to do something before I go, if it's alright with you."

Sherlock's heart sank a bit as John talked about leaving. "Um, what fid you want to do?" he asked softly, leaning forward, Sherlock bit his lip, waiting for the blond to speak.

"How about a promise to see you again, tomorrow night at that little Italian place near the university, and a goodnight kiss?" John asked hopefully, biting his lip due to some surprising nerves that took over.

Sherlock nodded, "Alright...I'll meet you there tomorrow night, John Watson." he smiled, feeling his heart beat even faster at the mention of a kiss. "I'd love to kiss you."

John beamed at Sherlock's reply, nodding his head. "Perfect." He said, before leaning in to kiss the most fascinating man he'd ever met.

Sherlock melted into the press of lips, kissing him back softly. Closing his eyes, he felt like he could do this all night. Who needed sleep? Not him.

John placed the hand that wasn't gripping Sherlock's through his curls, fulfilling his wish to do so since he saw him ruffling his hair in the corridor, elongating the kiss as much as possible, before finally pulling back.

Sherlock sighed at the fingers that slid through his dark curls. As John pulled back, Sherlock let his eyes flutter open, watching him with a dazed look. He hadn't been kissed like that before. "Good night, John." he breathed, watching him.

"Good night, Sherlock Holmes." John replied, before getting up and making his way to Sherlock's door. He turned to look at Sherlock once more, opening the door with his back to it, and winked at him before leaving.

Sherlock watched him go, though wishing he had stayed. He grinned as John winked at him, then slipping through the door. Oh, that was something he didn't think would ever happen. Smiling to himself, he thought about what the next day would hold. After all, the two had a date.


End file.
